Dare Dursley A Muggleborn
by Naureen97
Summary: Dudley wanted his family to stay as far away from "that" world as possible. He lived a happy, normal life. All that changes when his son gets an unexpected visit from an owl the day before his eleventh birthday.
1. Chapter 1

It's been years since Dudley last saw his cousin in Number 4 Privet Drive. They have contacted each other a few times over the years. The first conversation was of Harry telling Dudley that he survived, that he was still alive. Harry writes every three to four years out of politeness. The conflict between the two cousins resolved but it didn't bring bonding.

Dudley wrote to him twice, informing Harry about his son Darren Dursley and later his daughter, Dahra Dursley. Dudley lived happily with his family- his wife and two children. He inherited his father's job at Grunnings the drill company after Vernon Dursley retired. Dudley never told his family about the _other _world, the Wizarding World. And he never planned to either. He wanted to keep his normal family as far away from _that _world as possible.

But all of that was about to change.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Dudley and his wife August were decorating the house the day before Darren's eleventh birthday. He was just about to put up the _Happy Birthday _sign when, all of a sudden, an owl appeared on their windowsill.

Dudley gasped, staring at the owl with horror.

"Mum! Look, it's an owl!" cried five-year-old Dahra with delight.

"My goodness, it _is _an owl!" said August. "But owls aren't supposed to come out in the day."

Dudley was hyperventilating by now; he kept shaking his head and muttering, "No, no, no."

"Dudley?" August asked, "Are you alright?" Dudley did not respond.

"Mum, it's holding something," Darren said pointing to it. He started forward but was hurriedly stopped by his father.

"Don't you dare get close to that devil!" Dudley roared.

"Dudley! What is the matter with you?"August demanded.

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine!" he yelled in the top of his lungs. He went over to the window and pulled down the curtains. "Owls are bad luck."

That's all he said.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Owls are masters of being patient. That owl sat there in-front of the window for hours. Dudley Dursley kept going back to check, but it refused to budge. He tried shooing it away, tried scaring it away, even tried killing it without getting satisfactory results.

"Dudley! What are you trying to do?" August asked when the man started going through the basement to find an ax. "That owl isn't doing anything to you!"

"LET ME SEARCH!" Dudley shouted.

"These are the moments when I think you're no better than your father." August stiffly said walking away.

While Dudley searched the basement, his son Darren pulled up the curtains and opened the window. Without hesitating, the owl bounced in. A piece of parchment was tied to its legs. "Is that a letter?" Dare asked. The owl hooted. "Did you just respond to my question?" The owl hooted again.

Dare stared at the owl for a few minutes with disbelief. The owl raised its foot, the one with the letter. Dare noticed who the letter was addressed to.

**_Darren Dursley_**

**_Upstairs Bedroom_**

**_81 Pompous Street_**

"It's for me?" Dare asked. The owl nodded its head. Dare reached out to untie the letter.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT THING!" Dudley barged in the living room.

"But Dad! It's for me! Look!"

"Go to your room!"

"Can't I just see what it says?"

"GO TO ROOM NOW!"

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**A/N- I would absolutely love it if this actually happened to Dudley's child. I think it'll be hilarious! If you have read this, I hope you review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley was in complete distress. His son cannot be one of _them. _He never showed the signs. But, he reconsidered. He thought about the time when Dare was six and jumped off the roof of their house, he landed right on his feet without a single scratch. And the time when a car was zooming by when he was crossing the street and it stopped an inch from him. But Dudley had thought it was just his luck; he never even imagined that Dare could be a…a _wizard. _Dudley's body shook at the thought.

Dudley remembered what had happened when Harry turned eleven. He remembered the storm of letters. He remembered himself being terrified. He also remembered what his dad did, taking them to that island. And then that huge man came and took Harry away. He couldn't let that happen to Dare. Dudley was pacing back and forth in his room when his wife called out, "Dudley! Come and look at this!"

August was in Dare's bedroom holding a letter. There were three owls, two on the window sill and one perched on the bookshelf. Dudley stared at the piece of parchment while August read it, threw a confused glance to Dudley, and read it again.

"Is this some kind of prank?" August asked. "It says Dare has been accepted to a _Wizarding school._ That's ridiculous!"

Dudley was about to agree that yes, it _was _ridiculous. Then he saw Dare's eager face, he was grinning as wide as was possible. "No, Mum! It's real, I know it is! The owls understand us! I was talking to the one outside our living room."

"Now, Dare…" August started.

"No, look!" Dare cried and jumped off of his bed. He went towards the owl on the bookshelf, "You can understand me, right?" he asked. The owl hooted and nodded its head.

August gasped. "How is this possible? This can't be real."

Dudley looked at his son and sighed. "It is real." He said.

"What? What do you mean?"

Dudley sighed again, "August, Dare sit down. I have something to tell you."

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Dudley told them everything. They already knew he had a cousin who grew up with him, but that's all they knew. He told them who Harry was and how his parents used to hate him. He did too, until Harry saved him. At first, August didn't seem to believe him, but as the story went on, she concluded that it was true. Dare on the other hand, hung on to his every word.

"Dad, I _have _to meet him!" Dare said.

"Yes…I guess you should."

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Dudley sent a letter to Harry that day informing him about Dare getting the letter. Harry replied by saying that he was thrilled and invited Dudley to their house. Dudley refused and instead insisted for them to come to their house _without _breaking the fireplace.

Right after he sent his invite, a nervous chill broke over him. He was going to see his cousin after years. And most of his memories with Harry weren't exactly happy. He shook the thought off. Things were going to be a lot different now.

Dare already started going around the house trying to do magic. He tried to lift spoons and forks and break the windows with his mind. He accidentally shoved one of August's favorite flower vases; she told him to stop.

August seemed as nervous as he was. "Is there anything in particular that Harry likes?" she asked, over and over.

"August, I don't know."

"They _are _going to come by car, right?" She asked, eying the fireplace.

"I don't know, August."

"Why didn't you ask? We could call them…"

"They don't have phones," Dudley replied.

"What? How do they communicate?"

"With their magic stick, I supposed."

"Oh…right."

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

A few minutes later, a car pulled over their driveway. "Mommy, Daddy! They're here!" Dahra yelled, as she always did when guests came over. Dudley gave a sigh of relief; at least they used the normal means of transportation. Dare ran to open the door, and Dudley followed him. August stayed in the living room with Dahra.

Harry climbed out of the car with his wife at his heels. Three children came out as well. The oldest was a boy who looked Darren's age, another boy about eight or nine years, and the youngest was a girl.

"How's it going, Big D?" Harry asked, giving one of his goofy grins.

Dudley could not help but smile. "Good to see you again, Harry."

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**A/N- What did you think? Is it going too fast? Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Potters went in the house and the two families were introduced. "Dudley, this is my wife Ginny," Harry stated pointing to her. Ginny smiled and nodded. "This is James, Albus and Lily," Harry said pointing to their directions.

Dudley did the same, "This is August, Darren and Dahra."

Neither of the families spoke for a few seconds not knowing what to say. Dahra broke the silence, "I'm going to be six in six months!" she exclaimed.

"I'll be six in four months!" Lily added as well grinning at Dahra.

Dahra smiled back, "Can I show Lily my room, Mommy?" she eagerly asked, looking up at August.

August looked at Ginny, "Of-course," Ginny said. Dahra and Lily ran off together upstairs.

"I heard about Darren's letter," Harry started. "How are things?"

"I'm sorry about asking this, but are you really a…" August said but couldn't finish.

"A wizard?" Harry helped.

August nodded, "I'm still having a little trouble grasping the idea."

"Don't worry, August. Everything will be fine," Ginny assured.

"Will you do magic?" Darren asked eagerly. He had been observing the family for a while and concluded that he liked them. James and Albus, who were having a conversation amongst themselves, looked towards Darren. James eyed him mischievously and Albus smiled.

"What would you like to see, Darren?" Harry asked the youngster.

"Can you turn into Spiderman?" Darren's face lit up.

"You want Dad to turn into a spider?" Albus asked, confused.

"No! Spiderman is a superhero," Darren replied.

"Oh…" Albus said, not wanting to sound like a fool by asking what a superhero is.

Harry took his wand out of his pocket and pointed to a flower vase in the middle of a small table. "Here is the first spell you'll learn," Harry said. "_Wingardium Leviosa," _he enchanted. The flower vase flew up; Darren and August gasped but Dudley kept his composure with difficulty.

"That is so cool!" Darren exclaimed.

"You'll be able to do this soon enough," Harry said.

Darren was absolutely thrilled at the idea but the same cannot be said about his father.

"Dare, would you like to show James and Albus your room?" August suggested.

"But I wanted to stay…" Dare started, but August was giving him the look. "Come on, I just got a new videogame!" he said to the two boys.

"Don't worry," James muttered as they went upstairs, "That's the same look Mum gives us."

Once all the children were upstairs, the adults resumed talking. "Is there anything I should do? This just…seems so strange," August commented.

"That's alright, it _will _take some time to get used to," Ginny assured.

"I know… it was just… so sudden," August took a deep breath.

"And James is starting Hogwarts this year too, he'll help Dare out." Harry said with a reassuring smile.

August nodded. After a few moments of silence August offered Ginny a tour of the house and she agreed. They went to the kitchen first. Dudley and Harry did not know what to say to each other.

"How have you been, Dudley?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Alright… you?"

Harry gave a small chuckle, "It's been twelve years, huh?"

"Seems less than that," Dudley muttered.

"How're Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" Harry inquired. He lost touch with his aunt and uncle since the day he got out of Number Four Privet Drive.

"They're okay…" Dudley felt awkward talking about his parents in-front of Harry, remembering the things they did to him.

"Dare seems to be a bright boy," Harry remarked, changing the subject, "He'll do just fine in Hogwarts."

"He'll be allowed to come home for Christmas and breaks, right?"

"Of-course he will," Harry said.

"How come you didn't come home for Christmas when you were there?" Dudley asked.

"I think you already know the answer, Big D." Harry replied with a grin.

Dudley smiled back, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

The rest of the day went well. The kids decided they liked each other. The Potters started to leave after dinner.

"No, I want to stay!" Lily whined. "We didn't finish playing!"

"You'll come back soon, right?" Dahra asked Ginny with big eyes.

"We'll come as soon as we can," Ginny told her.

James and Albus were having a blast playing videogames. "It's almost as cool as magic," was James' words.

"Come on, you two." Ginny urged.

August gave Ginny a hug, "It was a pleasure to meet you. Do come again."

Dudley and Harry shook hands and said goodbye. They still weren't quite used to each other.

After they left, Dare pleaded to his mother to invite the Potters to his birthday party. She agreed, which increased Dudley's worry again. He forgot about the birthday party and the fact that he invited his parents. He didn't think they'd be too delighted to see Harry again. Or hear the fact that their grandson is a wizard, one of _them _as they say.

Dudley suddenly had a terrible headache.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of Dare's birthday party. Dudley was back to pacing back and forth in his room. "Everything will be fine, Dudley." August tried to assure him, it didn't work.

"Is it too late to cancel the party?" Dudley asked.

"You're acting like a child," August replied. "I'm sure your parents will be fine."

"No, they won't be!" Dudley almost shouted out of frustration.

"Dudley!" At that exact moment, the doorbell rang. August looked out the window, "They're here," she said.

"My parents?" Dudley asked. August nodded.

"I'll go greet them; you come down when you're ready."

"Alright."

Dudley paced the room a few more times. After figuring out that pacing wasn't going to be any help, he finally went downstairs.

"There he is, my Ickle Diddykins!" Petunia exclaimed after spotting him.

"MUM! I am a grown man," Dudley started to protest without results; Petunia gave Dudley a big hug. A few seconds later, Vernon walked in the house complaining about their neighbor's dogs.

"If they're gonna raise five stupid dogs, they should have the sense to buy some leashes," he grunted.

August told them to be comfortable and called for Dare and Dahra to come downstairs.

"Grandma!" Dahra shouted and ran to gave her a hug.

Dare ran downstairs as well and instantly turned to his father, "Did you tell them yet?"

Vernon glared at his son. "Tell us what?" Petunia asked, smiling.

"Can I tell them? Can I?" he asked eagerly.

"Something seems to be up. What is it Dare?" Vernon asked eying his grandson.

"I'M A WIZARD!" Dare half-shouted. Vernon's eyes popped up and his mouth hung wide-open. Petunia gasped and fell on the couch behind her.

"You're a WHAT?" Vernon yelled. "You're a WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Dare flinched. He hadn't expected his grandparents to be angry at him; he thought they'd be happy about it.

"Dudley…is this true?" Petunia slowly asked looking at her son.

Dudley sighed, "Dad, why don't you sit down."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After Dudley explained everything to his parents, Petunia and Vernon were quiet. Petunia had her eyes closed and Vernon was staring at the floor. Darren and Dahra were told to go to their rooms. August and Dudley sat on the couch in the opposite side waiting patiently.

Petunia was the first to break the silence. She started mumbling, "Harry is coming…_Harry Potter_…after years…I can't believe it…oh, what he must think of us…coming today…" She opened her eyes, "He's coming today?"

Dudley nodded.

Vernon grunted, "Thought I got rid of him twelve years ago."

"Dad, that's not a nice thing to say," August said.

"Who says I gotta be nice?" He asked. Vernon got up and started walking out of the door.

"Vernon, where are you going?" Petunia asked with concern.

"Out!" he shouted. Their car's engine turned on and Vernon drove the car out of the driveway.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry and his family arrived about an hour later. Darren and Dahra ran downstairs and quickly opened the door to greet them. James and Albus were carrying something that looked like a big stick rolled up in wrapping paper, one side was puffed up. Lily was holding a small box.

August went out to welcome them. "Come on in, we're glad you could make it," she said.

"Happy Birthday Dare," James and Albus told Dare handing him the present.

Lily gave the box she was holding to Dahra, "This is for you."

They went inside and found Dudley sitting with his mom on the couch. Petunia stared at Harry with awe. Harry smiled nervously not saying anything.

"You must be Harry's aunt," Ginny said, "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ginny."

"Hi, I'm Lily!" Lily perked up. Petunia looked at her; she looked sad but then she smiled.

"Lily?" she asked. Lily nodded; tears started coming out of Petunia's eyes. She looked at Harry.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry nodded, "Glad to see you again," he smiled.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"PRESENT TIME!" James and Albus shouted after dinner.

"Can I open them now?" Dare asked August.

"Sure Dare, go ahead," August told him.

Dare opened his parents' gifts first. He received another videogame from his dad, storybooks from his mom and some sweaters from his grandparents. He opened the Potters' gift last.

He examined it closely and seemed baffled, "A broom?" he looked confused.

The Potters smiled. "It's a magic broom," Albus told him, "You can fly with it."

"Really?" Dare asked wide eyed.

"_And _it's the best broom in the world. It's a Firebolt 360," James told him. "Dad got one for me too."

"Awesome! Can I try it now?" Dare asked.

"You're going to learn to fly in school," Harry said, "trying now wouldn't be such a good idea."

"I can take it to school with me?" Dare asked.

"Yup! They let first years take brooms now," James replied, "I'm going to be the best quidditch player in school!"

"What's quidditch?"

James rolled his eyes, "You have a lot to learn, my friend."

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**A/N- Sorry it took so long, it's been very busy these past weeks. I hope you like it. There's going to be one more chapter. I won't be writing about Dare actually being in Hogwarts, I don't want to get impatient and leave this story undone. Well, comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

The day had finally come. It was September 1st and the Dursleys were headed to King's Cross Train Station. Harry had helped them buy Dare's school supplies. Dare chose to buy an owl and it softly hooted inside its cage. Dudley kept eying the owl remembering the one Harry had.

They arrived at the station one hour early. The Potters were to meet them in-front of Platform nine. Harry had explained to them how to get on to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters but Dudley was unwilling to let any of his family members try until he saw someone else do it. _Running into a pillar _Dudley though _is the perfect way to get yourself killed. _

Dudley put Dare's trunk in a trolley. Dahra was holding the owl cage and kept slipping her fingers between the bars to pat its head. Dare held his broomstick with him. Dudley was pushing the cart and August started looking around the place to catch a glimpse of other wizards. They were almost to Platform nine.

"Look, they might be another wizard family," August said looking at another family coming towards the platform. It was a couple with two children; the older girl was about Dare's age and the little boy looked about eight years old.

The woman saw them looking their way and smiled. "Hello, I'm Hannah Longbottom," she greeted. She glanced at the Dursleys, "Is this your first time?" She asked kindly.

August nodded. "And we're very confused about the whole thing. My name is August Dursley."

"Dursley?" Hannah's husband asked, "Are you related to Harry?" August nodded again and he continued speaking. "I'm Harry's friend, Neville Longbottom. You must be Dudley," he said looking at Dudley.

"Yeah," Dudley replied uncertainly, "Nice to meet you, Neville."

Hannah introduced her children Sarah and Levin; it was Sarah's first year too. The Potters arrived shortly after.

"Sorry it took us a while," Ginny apologized, "We had to leave Al and Lily with my parents. They didn't want to come."

The three families started entering the platform. The Longbottoms went first; August and Dudley gasped when they collided with the platform and could not be seen anymore.

"Go on Dudley," Harry encouraged. Dudley took a deep breath and slowly walked toward the platform with the trolley. He closed his eyes and found himself looking at the Hogwarts Express.

Everyone else started piling in. Dudley felt a lot of stares coming in their direction. "Why are people staring?" Dare asked.

Neville chuckled, "Don't worry, it's your uncle's fault," he said pointing at Harry.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was time to say goodbye; Dudley was dreading this the most. August was half-crying already.

"Mum! Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Dare kept assuring her, "_And_ I'll write loads of letters."

"Oh you better!" August said giving her son a big hug.

It was Dudley's turn. He looked at Dare and sighed, "Son," he said, "Do me proud." Dare smiled and so did his father.

"I will Dad, promise!" Dare replied.

Dare went off to the train with James and Sarah. Dudley stared after them. Harry patted his cousin's shoulder, "He'll be fine, Big D."

August leaned against him and they both watched the train as it rolled away.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**A/N- And that's the end. Thank you to everyone who read this story and another huge Thank you to those who reviewed. I hope you weren't completely disappointed by the ending. Please review! Goodbye. **


End file.
